


Uno

by janeulwiro



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M, chunked into short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeulwiro/pseuds/janeulwiro
Summary: The Reform Bill backfires as the Conservatists pull their last card.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Uno

A month after the Reform Bill was passed, and the people were still rejoicing. A new England with fair liberties and rights for everyone. The calm after a storm but before a bigger one, but Enola doesn’t know that and she’s off to get a dress. Her widow outfit would do no more now that she’ll need to meet more clients in her profession. 

“I’ll have to get something dark. It doesn’t have to be black like what Sherlock normally wears but I’ll be a working lady now and pink and sky blue don’t really do well in camouflage.” she thought, grabbing a newspaper from a newsstand. 

After acquiring decent work attire, she went home and read the newspaper. “My goodness, of what great luck I have that I didn’t choose to read this outside,” she exclaimed when a yellow envelope fell off the pages, assuming it’s from a possible client. 

“Ms. Enola Holmes, sister of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, and daughter of Eudoria, I can name it all. Fear not as though it may have been of utmost discourtesy to look into you, I believe we have the same resolve—one in danger of not becoming how unlikely that may seem. You can find us four lefts then a right from ---- Street on Sunday and it may be the only chance we have to settle this cause. You may bring your Marquess with you.”

Enola was skeptical of the vague letter and yet whatever was behind it, she felt the need to find out and so she paid a call to the abode of Viscount Tewkesbury Marquess of Basilwether. This reunion might have been earlier than she expected it to happen but she did tell him he’s not rid of her yet so there won’t be a problem with her reception. 

“I have none for estimating the dangers of this so I’ll leave that up to you,” said Tewkesbury after hearing the letter. “Are we going?” 

There's been a long pause before she answered, “Yes, but the ‘we’ part is coming after the ‘going’.” 

“How much do you like disguises, really?” asked the amused boy.

“I’m only savoring it while I can and while it’s still useful. Someone like Sherlock can’t do it as much as they’ll know him as soon as they see him.” 

Sunday came and two bakers went to greet possibly allies, enemies, or maybe even uncalled for pranksters. Four lefts, a right, then they were in front of a two-storey house with knocking as the only option they have to know what’s going on inside—the curtains were down as well as the windows closed. The duo used the paper bags they fetched from a local bakery as a quick cover for their faces and knocked.

“Ah! Yes, we’ve been waiting for you Miss Holmes,” was what greeted them in the door.

“So, you weren’t waiting for me?” asked Tewkesbury.

“And how did you know it was us, mister—mister from the newspaper stand.”

“A detective indeed. Michaelo was expecting you to arrive like this. Please come in.”

They went inside to see 5 people, not that much younger or older than they are. 

“Enola, care to join me and Michaelo for a moment?” said a blonde lady, coming out from a room. 

“Look, I know the letter said, “she may bring her marquess” which means she may not bring me too but can you at least let me unto what’s happening as welcoming? Or were you talking about a different marquess?” exclaimed Tewkesbury. 

“I kind of wish we were talking about a different one.” said the boy that greeted them by the door. 

“Everyone, calm down. You can’t blame the boy when he got dragged here knowing nothing.” 

Tewkesbury is not sure if he will take that as an expression of kindness or get offended from being referred to as “the boy” by someone visibly younger than him but he brushed it off as the little lady sure meant good.

It worked very well too. Everyone calmed down the moment she spoke. It looks like she's the youngest of everyone there but everyone seems to mind her words a lot. 

“But I suggest you let the lady decide.” was what stopped Tewkesbury’s rage, after earning a nod from Enola. 

He sat by the pull-out and heard all of their introductions. The newsstand guy is Neil, the little darling earlier, Georgiana, was apparently Michaelo’s sister. They told him they’re not aware of what’s happening either but they trust Michaelo enough to do him the favor. The other four didn’t get the chance to introduce themselves as the three in the room finished their talk. 

“I’m very grateful for all of you who decided to be here,” Michaelo started to talk. He’s tall, well-dressed, bearing a lot of resemblance with Georgiana but not as handsome as I, Tewkesbury thought. “A week before, I received a message from an informant that those who were against the bill have a last-resort plan that will affect everyone. I am very sorry to leave you clueless about what is happening and it is unfortunate that we won’t be able to supply you with additional details anytime soon. We figured it will be safer if fewer people know about it but the three of us won’t be able to go on.”

“If the information is true, you’ll be able to see it yourselves. When it happens, keep an eye on the daily papers.” said the blonde lady.

“Even if it happens, I doubt they would stop the circulation of newspapers. It’s their best way to spread propaganda. Uno will most likely only be for surveillance, the speed of communication within the people will stay the same.” was what Michaelo told them in their discussion.

She also added that they’ll be referring to each other as flowers, as Enola suggested.

“So we’ll have to follow your orders without knowing what it is f-” Tewkesbury got cut off as Enola began to speak.

“Viscount Tewkesbury Marquess of Basilwether, do you trust me?”

“I do.” He does. This forget-me-not always does for his daisy.


End file.
